Piccolo and the Demoness
by Ner'ual Say'lar
Summary: ATTENTION!!! this story has been dis-con-tinued till ferther noties!!! That is it's going to be re worked and re-written!!! Coz... lets be honnest.... t'was crap!!!!
1. This is how it always starts....then the...

Piccolo and demoness  
  
Another of my wired dreams!  
  
  
  
Declaimer: Hello! It's me! LOZ! At this precise moment I'm in college, I have been sitting at this computer for over an hour, surfing on FanFiction.net, wating for my mother dearest to come and pick me up!!!! ^.^ It's reeeealllly boring!  
  
So I decided to write this to occupy my time! Hope you like!  
  
Oh by the way I don't own DBZ or N E other character I decide to put in hear! OK!  
  
PS. If you've seen Shrek this mite sound familiar…=^_^=  
  
  
  
The day started out just like any other, Piccolo woke up from his night of wonderful sleep/meditation, and just like ever morning, he made his way over to his waterfall to take his morning shower. He may be a demon lord, and live in the woods, but he was a very clean person.  
  
After he cleaned himself he lay on the grassy bank and dried of in the sun. (A/n: I always wondered if he liked sunbathing, being green and only drinking water, I think Nameks have some plant origins) He would of liked to stay there for the rest of the day but he had a promised to keep.  
  
All the Z senshie had arrange to go on a pick-nick today, in a clearing, by the woods a little way from Gokus house. Piccolo grumbled to himself. He just knew he was going to regret today for the rest of his life, and it was all Gohans fault!  
  
The kid had found him yesterday, and asked him to come. When piccolo said no, Gohan gave him the big, watery, puppy dog eyes treatment, he knew that piccolo couldn't never say no to him when he did that! Piccolo took one look and eminently broke.  
  
"DAME THAT KID! He is going to be the ruin of me!" Piccolo yelled at no one. With that out his system, he reluctantly picked himself up of the bank and flue of to Gokus house where they were all meeting.  
  
When he got there, Gohan almost jumped into his arms, the 12 year old was ecstatic that his best friend/mentor/idle/father figure had kept his promise and had come. "PICCOLO! You came! You really came! WOW this is going to be the best pick-nick ever! YAHY! WOOOOHOOOO!! HA HA HA!" Yelled Gohan as he started to jump around like a rabbit on E.  
  
A small smile appeared on his usefully stony feathers. //well may be today wouldn't be so bad// he thourt, if it made the kid happy then he could live with a day of torment. He absently looked over to the other Z fighters, and saw the knowing smiles on their faces. He quickly scowled at them. But they all knew that Seeing Gohan happy made the Namek just as happy as he had made the boy by simply keeping his promise. 


	2. CRASH!! BANG!! WOLLOP!!!

Piccolo and demoness  
  
Another of my wired dreams!  
  
  
  
Helloooo people! I'm back with another chapie! YHAY! (Jumps up and down)  
  
No one showed up for my math class and Tom the teach, let the rest of us go! For a maths teacher …… he's really cool! =^-^=  
  
Ho hum…. On with the story!…..  
  
Trust me it will spot the Shrek in the 3rd chapie!  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
  
  
Once they all had arrived at the designated clearing, they were all very hungry. This was only because they had to carry about 3 tones of food! EACH!  
  
Piccolo got lumbered with carrying a huge hamper filled with something that smelt like it had gone off! It stank!  
  
"What in the name of all that is holy in this thing!," he bellowed. "It smells like Vegeta after training!"  
  
The others looked the Namek……..then each other……… then burst out in hysterics, Piccolo had no idea why, he was serious! Vegeta really did smell like that after he trained all day. Not that he goes round sniffing Say- jin's for fun, but it's pretty hard to miss!  
  
The vain on the side of Vegeta's head stuck out a mile as he glared daggers at Piccolo. //HOW DEAR HE MOCK ME! ME THE PRINCE OF THE SAY-JINS!// Vegeta thought //I'll get even with him if it's the last thing I do MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…//  
  
While he was mentally laughing at thoughts of revenge, Vegetas look had become a huge silly grin, Goku would be proud of!  
  
He was totally oblivious to the strange looks he was getting, till some one pulled out a camera and started taking photo's of him in silly mode!  
  
"GET BACK HERE WOMAN!!!!" he yelled at Bulmer, as he ran after her to get the offending camera film.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge and shock his head, //Monkeys… the lot of them!// Then he realised he was still holding the foul smelling basket. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and held the offending objected at arms length. He didn't get his question answered last time so he tried agene.  
  
"So come on, out with it! What in H.F.I.L is in here!" he yelled. Mrs. Briefs smiled warmly at the green warrior. "Oh that must be the basket with the Kippers in it! Vegeta has grown quite fond of them!"  
  
"Kippers?," he repeated "humm…. That would probably explain Vegetas B.O problem."  
  
The others looked at him…..then each other… Then fell over in hysterics. Agene. Piccolos sweat dropped, as he looked at the pile of laughing bods in fount of him.  
  
"MAN PICCOLO….," Gohan managed between chuckles " YOU ARE ON A ROLL! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Piccolo sighed, This was going to be a long day………..  
  
## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##  
  
She ran, ran as fast as her legs would carry her as her wings had been broken and were now useless. She was panting hard, and her legs and lungs bernd. She ran through the trees, scratching herself on thorns and brambles. A sudden wave of dizziness came over her, from her lack of food. She lost concentration and tripped on a rock. She fell strait forward into the dirt.  
  
She tried to get up but slumped back down to the ground. //NO! I AM NOT GIVING UP!// she yelled at herself //I HAVE COME TO FAR TOO GIVE UP NOW!! I AM NOT LETTING THEM TAKE ME BACK ALIVE!// the self pep talk seamed to do the trick. She pushed herself up and lent on a near by tree. Taking deep breaths to calm her. She looked and listened to her surroundings.  
  
She was still in the dense mountain forest, she had been in for the parts 3 days. Her violet eyes Scand the surrounding area, looking for anything to eat. She needed food and she needed it now. She licked her dry lips when she found some. A small rabbit was hoping casually by her feet. She focused all she could on the animal. She flexed her talons in readiness and silently pulled back her hand. Her deadly claws glinted in the sun. She struck with blinding speed. She killed. Then she ate. Not caring that the meat was raw, she quite liked it that way to be truthful.  
  
After she ate, she felt some what better. But now she was covered in blood and the metallic tasted made her thirsty. She needed water. She tilted her head into the air and sniffed. A few seconds later, she found what she was looking for. She was shaky on her feet, so she made he way slowly towards the sent of the water, letting her hyper senesce lead the way.  
  
She found the small waterfall within minutes. She knelt down and drank. The cool, clean water was very good at refreshing her weary senesce. She spotted fish in the pool, and her hunger came back. Using the same speed, she fished about a dozen out of the water and onto the bank. After she thought she had enough, she tucked into her fish supper. Swallowing the fish whole.  
  
Her hunger now, somewhat satisfied she promptly jumped into the frigid water to clean herself. She let out a small cry as the cold water hit her cuts. After a few minuets the niggling pain seized. She washed for the first time in what seamed like an eternity. //BASTARDS!! They didn't even let me clean myself! If I didn't have this band on I'd….i'd…. ," A loud feral sounding growl escaped her thought. //I Hate humans! They are monsters! The lot of them!// Her whip like tail thrashed angrily behind her. //Clarm down. It's no good getting bent out of shape. If I can just find some way of getting this thing off then I can pay them back for all the nice thing that did to me!// A wicked smile crossed her lips. //Oh they are going to pay, and dearly for messing with me! Kearia! Mistress of darkness! The Demon Queen herself!// She chuckled at the thoughts of revenge as she bathed.  
  
By her temporary quiet moment was shattered, when the rocks by the side of the pool were blown to pieces by a ray gun blast. //SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! NOT GOOD!// The demoness jumped from the water, on to the grassy bank as the firing increased. She bounded, on all fours, into the thick under growth of the forest, as the men in uniforms began to chase her agene.  
  
== == == === == == == == === === === === === === == ==  
  
  
  
Piccolo was in a bad mood, the others were trying to persuade him into playing sherades. He was having a hard time getting out of it. The others knew if that bugged him enough, he give in. they all really wanted to see him do it!  
  
"For kami shake, Namek!," Vegeta yelled "If I have to do this so do you!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please, Mr. Piccolo" Gohan pleaded. Giving his mentor the puppy dog eyes. He was pulling every trick he knew, short of crying to get Piccolo to play, though he mite just have to resort to that if Piccolo didn't give in soon.  
  
Piccolo looked down at the boy, and had to look away. //he's pulling those eye's agene! But I'm not giving in!// Bringing himself up to his full height, he bellowed.  
  
"I am not going to take part in some silly human game and that is FINAL!"  
  
CRASH!!! BANG!!! WOLLOP!!!  
  
Everyone was gob smacked as someone came hurtling out of the woods behind them and collided strait into Piccolos back!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh I wonder who that could be…hummmmm? ^.o TEE HEE.  
  
So? Whadday think? PLEASE TELL ME!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You see the little blue bar….you know the drill!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	3. The day just keeps getting better and be...

Piccolo and demoness  
  
Another of my wired dreams!  
  
  
  
YAHYYYYYY! I IS BACK! AND WITH A HOLE NEW CHAPIE!!!! ~^v^~ (starts singing and dancing) Do a little dance…..make a little love……get down tonight! Get down tonight!………..*ahem!* soz 'bout that. ^-^  
  
I have been a bit bogged down with work at the moe, soz it too so long!!!  
  
I said you would see Shrek in here, in the 4th chappie I promise!! Enjoy!!!  
  
P.S Romm asked me what "gob smacked" was. For those of you out there who want to know, it means …..umm………..  
  
….well…surprised, shocked, amazed…..when someone is so shocked they slap the side of there face!… 'gob' is another word for mouth……. get the pic! ^_^  
  
Oh and kippers are smoked fish Brits sometimes have for brekie!  
  
P.S. I dose not own dragonball Z, or Shrek soooo (gets down on hands and knees) PLEASE don't kill me!!!  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
CRASH!! BANG!! WOLLOP!!!!………  
  
  
  
Piccolo didn't have time to think as he went flying. Something ploughed strait into his back with the force of a mega speed train and it knocked him off his feet. The others just stood there and watched, as Piccolo rolled along the ground, tangled with the gate crashing intruder.  
  
Once he stopped moving, Piccolo could think agene. He was laying on his back, with something big and heavy on top of him. He lifted his head to take a look as to who would DARE, knock him to the ground! What all he could see, was a mess of long, matted, deep purple hair. He had no chance to see it's face as it was covered by the hair. A pair of huge, torn, black and purple dragon-like wing, looked like they had seen better days. On his chest lay a hand of, what looked like a female. They were quite big, but were slender, with long, artistic, fingers. The hand didn't have nails on them. Instead, they had long sharp talons, much like Piccolos. //Well, I think it's safe to say SHE, isn't human// he thought.  
  
The woman moaned and moved her hand gently down Piccolos chest. The feeling was like electric fire and went strait to Piccolos to his head…… then strait to his groin! //WHAT THE HELL!// he though, throwing the woman off him as fast as he could. He quickly picking himself up of the floor, glaring daggers at the purple haired woman. She yelped in pain, as she landed on her butt with a thud. The woman moved a hand up and pushed the hair away from her face.  
  
Piccolo gasped as he saw the woman in fount of him. She was a lot bigger then human females. Nearly as tall as him, he thought. She was covered in blood, cuts, bruises and scars. The cloths she wore, were nothing more then rags. He hadn't seen her tail until now, It whipped angrily behind her. Her face was a mess too. A huge gash on the side of her head was pouring with blood, her lip had been split and blood was running from her nose and mouth.  
  
She glared back at him just as many daggers as he did, her violet eyes were cold and hard, a sneer on her bloody face. A low primal growl escaped her throat. She beard her sharp fangs, and hissed like a cobra. She didn't seam too happy. Then…..something odd happened…..something clicked in Piccolos mind, a feeling that he had seen this woman before….that he had…known her before.  
  
Kearia glared at the huge green man in fount of her. He just glared back at her. //Bugger….// she thought angrily // knocking me on my butt,// she beard her fangs and hissed at him. //THE CHEEK OFF IT!// She then noticed his cold glare changed to confused, puzzled look. She tilted her head. //Now what in the name of Hell is he looking at?!// A flash of a distant memory crossed her mind. That man, the same green skin, the same build, strong and muscular, the same feathers on his face, //Devilishly hansom, a face fit for the Demon Lord himself,// she thought with a wicked grin. //In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that that was the Demon King!// She gazed up, still with the grin on her face, at the man in fount of her.  
  
Piccolo just stood there speechless, as he gazed at the woman on the ground. He became a little uneasy when her glare of hate became an evil grin. He was about to ask who the H.F.I.L she was and why she was grinning like a Cheshire cat at him, when seven large men in dark blue uniforms, carrying large guns, came charging out of the forest.  
  
Kearia saw the uniformed men come out of the trees. Her face fell, hart began to pound in her chest. She couldn't out run them this time. She was in an open clearing. They'd shoot her down in an instant! Then she'd be back where she started. Back in that cold cage, back under the microscope. She didn't want that, she couldn't go through that agene! She wouldn't!  
  
The other Z Senshi, who had been quiet till now, got the feeling that the woman and these men were connected. And by the looks of the woman, these guys weren't nice!  
  
"Can we help you?" Bulma asked " HAY!!"  
  
The men took no notice of her or the others and made there way slowly to the strange female. They quickly surrounded her and Piccolo.  
  
Kearia, had no choice but to scramble to her tiered feet. The men readied their guns. Piccolos gut began to churn, he had the strangest feeling that he needed to protect her, that it was his duty to do so, that his life was hers……that they were…..this is going to sound crazy but…..he felt as if they were something between them….. // WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!! //  
  
He shock his head to clear his thoughts. //I just KNEW, that TODAY was going to be a BAD day!…….AND IT'S ALL GOHANS FAULT!!//  
  
Another man walked out into the clearing. He was just as big and wore the same uniform as the others, but this guy seamed to be the leader.  
  
"Aaaaaaaar! Wonderful you found my little lost lame!," he said with a smile. He looked at the woman. "You've made us look like fools!" he shouted "We had thought we lost you, You know the Dr wouldn't be happy about that! Make this easy an come with us willingly…..or you know what will happen…." The man smiled, coldly. The guns the men held clicked and they took aim.  
  
Kearia ran behind the green man. For some strange reason, she some how felt she could trust this man with her life….. Or maybe that was indigestion? Well she had no choice but to trust her instincts. Oh well…..  
  
Piccolo looked back at the woman, as she held on to his cape. He made up his mind. He was going to help her, he really had no choice as the guns were trained on him to! Oh well……  
  
"I think she wants to stay lost." Piccolo rumbled  
  
"I'm sorry to say, I can't tern the other cheek and let her scamper off into the woods. She's coming with us!" The man yelled.  
  
"I don't think so." He said, his lips trend up in a small smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes took on a cold and sinister look.  
  
"And just how do you propose to stop us from taking her?" the man asked with an amused look on his face. Piccolo gave him a devil smile that would make his farther proud.  
  
"Like this…." He said simply.  
  
Faster then light he grabbed the woman and shot in to the air. From the men's point of view, They were there one minuet and gone the next! They had no idea where they were. They were startled. Piccolos excellent hearing picked up on what they were whispering to each other.  
  
"Did you just see that!!!"  
  
"They Just disappeared!! In to nowhere!!!"  
  
"Did you see that one she was with!! I've seen him before!"  
  
"Me too!! He's a DEMON!! Just like Her!"  
  
"And if I'm right, that PICCOLO, the Demon lord himself!"  
  
"BLOODY NORER!! YOUR RIGHT!!! IT WAS HIM!!"  
  
"OH MAN!! THIS ISN'T GOOD!!!"  
  
"THE LORD AND LADY OF DEMONS ARE TOGETHER!! THAY'LL MURDERED US ALL, IF WE DON'T LEVE NOW!!! WE DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AGENISED BOUTH THE KING AND QUEEN OF DARKNESS!!" the man squealed.  
  
Piccolo didn't know what to think about what he just heard. //Queen of darkness? Lady of demons? …..who is this woman?!// He thought. Looking at the beaten woman he held in his arms, one question filled his head….. //Who are you?…….AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GRINNING AT ME LIKE THAT?!?!// She was indeed grinning at him at him agene, but it was the kind of grin that said man-your-goood!! He scowled at her, then trend his attention back to the men, who where now arguing about what to do.  
  
Piccolo got a wicked idea. Using his speed, he made his way back over to the other Z shenshi who were busy watching the group of men argue! //Morons.// Piccolo thought. He put the woman down, and trend to the group of men.  
  
"HAY!!! IDIOTS!!!" he yelled, as he took a couple of steps forward. The men stopped fighting and slowly trend to Piccolo. Boy!! They looked like they were about to cack their pants!!  
  
"Looking for me!!" He yelled. The men started to back away. They were petrified! Piccolo wasted no time and took the opening. He fired a Ki blast right at them!  
  
The men flew in all directions and landed with large thumps! As soon as they could get to their feet, they ran back into the forest where they came from, screaming of demons! Piccolo fired a few more Ki blast to make shore that they were gone.  
  
He trend round feeling very pleased with himself. Only to find the woman standing right behind him…..with a evil grin on her face that made his blood run cold…….  
  
  
  
See the button …..you know the drill ~^-^~ 


	4. "......But you gotta have FRINDS!!"

Piccolo and the Demoness!  
  
  
  
Ner'ual: Hay people! I'm back! With yet another chapie! YAHY! Number….ummmm……errrrr …4!! Yes!! That's it 4…. It is up and running! (doing a funny little dance) GO NER'UAL! GO NER'UAL! GO GO GO NER'UAL!!!!! YAAAAAAHY!!! WOOOOHOOOO!.................................  
  
………*ahem*…..N E way……..I said you would spot some Shrek in here…….at LAST…….. here it is……… BUT I Don't Mean the character!! I Mean…. SPOTING THE SHREK INFLUENCED SEAN!! Right… got it ….good! I mean, come on, a big grumpy green guy. Don't tell me that none of you out there thought of Piccolo when you watched Shrek?  
  
Piccolo: (fuming so badly steam is coming out his ears) I do not look like Shrek!!!  
  
Ner'ual: yesss…. Just keep believing that my love…….  
  
Piccolo: (mumbles) Bloody women…  
  
Ner'ual: ¬_¬ Do you have something you want to shear with all the nice people out there in F.F.net land?  
  
Piccolo: -_- No….  
  
Ner'ual: You know just because I have forgiven you for what you, MTrunks and Vegeta did to me and Lady DeathStorm, Dose not mean that I can't take away you bed privileges agene…..  
  
Piccolo: (0 0)'' //crap…. I didn't think of that!// uuuummmmm…… 0v0 (light bulb)  
  
Ner'ual: -_-* bloody males… -.o what are you up to?  
  
Piccolo: ^-^  
  
Ner'ual: o.O …. Piccy? ….. your scaring me now…Hay what are you… WHOOOO! (Piccolo has just romantically swept Ner'ual into his arms) Piccolo! What do you think your doing!!  
  
Piccolo: (grins devilishly at her) Fancy a dip in the lairs hot springs?  
  
Ner'ual: (0 o) ….Piccolo? -.o what has gotten into you?  
  
Piccolo: *sighs forlornly* I have seen the error of my ways….. (Kisses her scaly forehead) And I wish to make it up to you….  
  
Ner'ual: ((0 0)) …  
  
Piccolo: ….. N E way I can….. (grins evilly and growls seductively)  
  
Ner'ual: (0.0) I still don't know what's gotten into you….. ^-^ but I like it!! (giggles)  
  
Piccolo: ^v^ TO THE HOT SPRINGS!!  
  
Ner'ual: YHAY!!! Sorry guys I'm going to have some fun!! So your going to have to read this all by your lonesome….  
  
Piccolo: (shoots the readers a death glair) Because they are not coming with us!! Unless they want to get their heads blown off……  
  
Ner'ual: ¬.¬ Piccolo…. Stop being mean to the readers and get us to the hot spring!!!  
  
Piccolo: YES MY'LADY!! ^v^  
  
Ner'ual: Have a nice time you people! I know We are going to!!  
  
Piccolo: You better believe it!! (growl)  
  
Ner'ual: (giggle)  
  
  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
  
  
Piccolos sweat dropped as this very unusual ……. O.K. lets say it… strange woman stood there, centimetres away from him, grinning at him like there was no tomorrow. Her violet eyes that were once cold and hate filled, now had a happy, yet evil glint in them. Her body was so close to his, he could feel the heat she was generating. Something it the pit of his stomach began to churn. He was beginning to feel VERY uncomfortable!  
  
The woman bit her split lip. Her tail began swaying from side to side. And for the first time… she spoke.  
  
"Can I say something to you?" She said in a low, silkily voice, that sounded like it should of come out of the mouth of a princess rather then a beaten up runaway! It sent a small shiver down Piccolos spine…… though he hadn't a CLUE as to why!  
  
Regaining his thoughts, he crossed his arms across his chest and begun to walk past her.  
  
"You just did." He said gruffly. She tilted her head and smiled.  
  
"Ooh… Aren't we sharp," She said with a small smirk. "Well let me just say this then." The purple haired woman limped over to Piccolo and continued. "Yooou were really something back there…. Incredible!" Piccolo growled, not that he didn't like complements about how good he was……. It was just…. She was really close agene! He span on his heel to yell at her.  
  
"Are you talking to…..," But she wasn't there. " …me?" She had gone. //How the in the name of hell did she do that! I didn't hear her….. How the hell could I NOT hear her!// Needless to say the mighty Namek was a little ruffled. His dark eyes Scand the area around him, then trend back round…..  
  
"WHOOOH!" he yelped in surprise  
  
"Yeees I was talking to you." She said flatly… she was standing in front of him agene, there noses almost touching. //How in the name of Dennde…// Her sharp, amethyst colure eyes locked with his deep obsidian. "Can I just tell you, that you were really, really grate back there, I mean those guys….," she indicated the men that had just let. "They thought they were the bees knees, then you came along and ….#*#*POW#*#*!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone jump at her outburst, and leaving Piccolo wondering if he would ever hear properly agene. But she continued… "They were tripping over then self's like babes in the wood," She smiled. "I like that… it did me good to see that!"  
  
"Oh … well … that's… just grate, really….." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"WHOOO! Man it's sooooo good to be free at last!" She said turning from him and spreading her arms skywards and moved her wings a bit, only to wince in pain from her injuries. Piccolo rolled his eyes. "And I have you to thank for it!"  
  
"Well, why don't you go and celebrate you new found freedom with your own friend… hummmm?" He sighed and walked past her and back to the other fighters who were just standing there with amused looks on their faces…. Well ….most of them did… Vegeta had on this usual smirk.  
  
The beaten woman stared at Piccolo's back with a blank expression on the swollen and bloody face. Her gaze shifted for a moment then reset themselves on Piccolo.  
  
"I don't have any friends…" She said calmly, "… and I'm certainly not going back out there by myself." but the blank look disappeared as she seamed to think of something that made her whole face light up. "WAITE A MINNET! I have a grate idea!" She cried happily as she limped over to Piccolo's side "I stick with you! You're a lean, mean, Green, fighting mashies. With you and me together, we'll scar the shit out of anyone that crosses us!" she said, striking a dramatic Ginyu force type pose in front of him, with her back pressed up agent his broad chest, but agene cringed from pain. His skin seamed to burn as it touched hers. He didn't like it one little bit…. He grabbed her roughly and spun her round to face him.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP GETTING SO CLOSE TO ME! OR YOUR GONNA FIND YOUR SELF IN A WORSE SITUATION TO THE ONE YOU JUST LEFT!!!" He bellowed at her, bearing his sharp, white fangs. Her eyes were wide but her face didn't show the least bit of fear of the angry Namek. She blinked. Blinked agene. Then…… the evil grin came back.  
  
"Wow…. Now THAT was REALLY scary!" Piccolos face vaulted. He cocked his head back and scowled at the woman. "And if you don't mined me saying….," she continued calmly. "….Your breath smells really nice! Mummmm …..Minty!"  
  
Everyone took a nose dive, while Piccolo stood there in wide eyed shock, a massive sweat drop rolled down the side of his head as she closed her eyes and began to sniff the air.  
  
"Boy! That is really nice! What kind of mouth wash is it? Or is it toothpaste? Don't suppose you could yell at me some more, could you?" she giggled. Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why in the name of Guru was she so interested in what toothpaste he used?! //This is getting ridiculous!!// he thought.  
  
"Now see here," he started, giving her his most intimidating look….. which didn't seam to faze her at all. "…Why do you keep bothering me?!"  
  
"Oh I'll tell you why… it's becoz I'm all alone," She said in a sing song voice, then she went solo and sang…. "There's none here beside me!! My problems have all gone, there's none here to deride meeeee!!" she sang striking, gentle poses as not to hurt her self. She sounded grate.... for some one how looked like they had just been in a airplane crash. But the song was just getting on Piccolo's nerves….  
  
"…..But you gotta have frieeeends…."  
  
"STOP!! SINGING!!!" He bellowed at her, clamping his large hands round the tops of her arms and lifting her off the ground so they were eye level. "Well it's no wonder you don't have any friends!" he said, setting her roughly down by his side. She staggered a bit, an looked back up at Piccolo.  
  
"Wow ….," She smiled at him. "Now only a true friend would be that cruelly honest!" Piccolo was becoming …. Needless to say…. rather stressed out…..  
  
"Listen! Annoying woman! Look at me! What am I!" He yelled, scowling and throwing his arms out to make his point. The Purple haired woman blinked. Then blinked agene as the peeved Namek glared at her. The woman looked him up and down …. Very…. Very ... slowly. Piccolo felt like he was a piece of meat that was being looked at by a ravenous animal! His chest seamed to tighten as her gaze finally made their way to meet his eyes… he could get lost in those amethyst depths…. //GOOD KAMI!! I'm going nuts!! I NEED A HOLIDAY!! Somewhere nice and quiet….. Like the Bermuda triangle!!!!//  
  
"Errrrrrrr ……. Your really tall?" she said giving him a squinty guessing look.  
  
"Yes…..," He said before thinking. "No!"  
  
"Your green?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Your really cute?!" She said giving him her evil grin. The other Z Senshi sniggered at the comment. Only to be answered by a low, treating growl from the strange woman. The cold, hard look in her eyes made them silent. Even Vegeta felt a little intimidated ….. but like hell would he ever admit it!  
  
"NOOOOO!" Piccolo wined, as he ran a large hand down his face. "I'm A demon!," he said exasperated "You know… The kind of Demon people take one look at and runaway screaming! Doesn't that bother you?!" She shook her head.  
  
"Nope." She said simply, her eyes never leavening his. Piccolo could see the truth of her words, but still didn't believe her. He raised a eyebrow ridge.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really, really…..," The woman nodded. "I mean… That's something we have in common!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a demon too!" she said smirking proudly.  
  
"A demon!!" Yamcha yelped "Wow, you guys just keep coming out the wood work don't you!"  
  
The purple haired woman sneered at the human, her face one of total disgust. Yamcha got the feeling she didn't like him……. Like what was his first clue! She seamed to be ignoring the others and only seamed interested in Piccolo. Maybe it was a demon thing? The woman turned her attention back to the Namek, her face immediately softened.  
  
"Any way…. Before I was rudely interrupted….," she said glaring at the other Z fighters. "I like you…. What's your name?"  
  
"Errr… my name?"  
  
"uh hu.."  
  
"Errrr….Piccolo."  
  
"Well you know what else I like about you? You've got that 'I don't care what no one thinks of me' attitude! I like that… I respect that….. I mean it's not every day…..that ….you ….meet……….. say that agene…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your name…. Tell me your name agene…" she whispered.  
  
"Well like I said before, Piccolo." She stared at Piccolo, with wide eyed shock.  
  
"Yher… that's what I thought you said…." And for the first time, a true smile spread over her blood covered face. And the look of happiness in her eyes made his hart seam to melt ….. her smile always did that…… //WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!! SHIT!! That's it!! When I've gotten rid of this woman, I'm going to lock my self in my room at the lookout, and not come back out …… ever agene!! //  
  
"I'm ….uuuh….. suddenly feeling a little…. Light headed…" she choked out. Piccolo had just decided to finely get some answers from her, when he saw her eyes roll back into her head and her knees give way. His hart seamed to lurch itself in to his throat at what he saw. And before he knew what he was doing… his hand snapped out, caught her and immediately brought her into his strong, warm arms. Cradling her with gentleness he never knew he possessed.  
  
"Well look at what we have here," Vegeta smirked. "Don't the demons make a cute couple?! Ha hee hee!" He earned a low growl and glair of death from the Namakien worrier, as he held the strange woman. Piccolo was concerned, this annoying, talkative, Demoness had keeled over at the sound of his name and was now in his arms, not moving. He moved a strand of matted purple hair out of her filthy face. She was unconscious. Deeply unconscious. Piccolo figured, from her wounds and exhaustion. There was only one thing he could do, only one place on earth where he would get the answers he wanted ….. or should he say above earth…… Dennde's look out.  
  
"Well, that was strange!" Krillen said with a scratch of his head. The others looked at him with looks that plainly said WHAT!  
  
"Krillen, haven you realised that weird stuff like this is always happing to us…," Bulma stated. "…especially when were not expecting it!" Krillen thought it over.  
  
"You gotta point…"  
  
"So …. What are we gonna do with her, you guys?" Asked Yamcha. "Should we take her to the hospital o….."  
  
"NO!! WE ARE NOT TAKEING HER THERE!" Piccolo bellowed. Tightening his grip on the woman.  
  
"WOW… It's ok dude … chill out…." Krillen said quietly so as not to peeve the Namek off even more then he already was.  
  
"So what do you suggest, green bean? Leave your new girlfriend out here to fend for herself?" Vegeta teased. Piccolo sneered at the prince, but didn't lower himself to answer. Instead, he bent down and picked the strange woman up to carry her.  
  
"I'm going to take her to the look out," he rumbled. "Dennde will be able to heal her and I will be able to find out who the hell she is," He trend in the direction of his destination. "You guy can come ….if you want." And with that said, he took of like a rocket for the young guardian's home.  
  
"HAY, PICCOLO!!! WAITE FOR ME!!" Gohan yelled as he took off after his mentor.  
  
"GOHAN!!! YOU GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!!! GOHAN!!" Chichi screeched, but her son was already to far to hear his mothers calls. "OHHHHH!! THAT BOY!!! HE'S IN SOOO MUCH TROUBAL! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!! OOOOOOOOOOOH!  
  
"Oh my goodness…" Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go… sounds like fun!" Krillen chuckled.  
  
"This could prove interesting." Stated Tien. Chow-su nodded eagerly.  
  
"Come on you guys! Let go before we miss the action!!" Yamcha yelled as he took to the air. The others eagerly followed their friend, and their energy trails soon became strikes in the distance. The only ones left in the failed were Mr. and Mrs Briefs, Bulma, a furious Chichi and ….. Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta stood there staring at the dispersing energy trails of the others. Not that he didn't want to go …. On the contrary …He just didn't want the others thinking he was tagging along because he had nothing better to do… //hang on,// he though //I don't have anything else better to do! Baka Namek!!// He snorted and was about to take of when…..  
  
"VEGETA!! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUDDY!!" Bulma called in her annoying high pitch voice. Vegeta cringed.  
  
"What do you want Onna! I have No time to talk to the likes of you!" He sneered at his mate.  
  
"Well that's O.K., because I don't want to talk."  
  
"Well then what do you want woman!! You are trying my patients!"  
  
"A ride!" Bulma said with a smile, as she latched on to Vegetas neck. "I want you to take me to the lookout."  
  
"What!! What do I look like? A taxi service? There is no way in the afterlife that I am going to.."  
  
"Look Vegeta, Those men mentioned some sort of 'Dr.', those weapons they were carrying looked state of the art and I don't know about you, but I have never seen a woman like her before. I what to find out if she really is a demon or if she is this 'Dr's' experiments. Those men seamed to want her back badly." She explained to the Say-jinn prince.  
  
"Experiment?" He started thinking about what Bulma was saying, she was speaking a lot of sense…. But like hell he'd ever admit it to her!!  
  
"Yes, a genetic mutation experiment. I've herd of research by some unrepeatable scientists before, but the government has made it illegal to do genetic experiments on animals, and even thinking about doing something to a human is taboo. If this so called 'Dr.' is screwing around with people DNA on the quiet and creating abominations like her… he mite pose a threat not only to us but the rest of the world."  
  
Vegeta could tell that Bulma was serious about what she was saying. And her fears were stoking the fires of his own concern. Man ….. he hated it when she had a point….. He grumbled something under his breath and wrapt his arm round her waist.  
  
"We'll be back later you guys!" She managed to yell as she and Vegeta speed of to the look out.  
  
"WHEN YOU SEE THAT NO GOOD SON OF MINE TELL HIM HE BETTER BE READY FOR THE RIOT ACT WHEN HE COMES HOME!!" Chichi screeched at the disappearing couple.  
  
"Oh, come now dear, lets get you home and we can all have a nice cup of tea!" Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. Chichi just stood there grinding her teeth.  
  
"GRATE! That's settled it!" cried Dr. Briefs as he pulled out a capsule from his jacket pocket, pressed the button and throw the hissing device to the ground.  
  
When the dust cleared, a capsule hover car stood in it's place. The three humans cleared away the picnic debris… it was a little harder then it could have been …. Because Chichi kept getting stressed and throwing tantrums about her disobedient son. Finally, they were all ready to go.  
  
"Well, today has been one that I wont forget in a hurry." Dr. Briefs said as he got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Oh, I do hope that poor woman is O.K. She looked an awful mess. I pray to Dennde that nothing bad happens to her agene." Said Mrs. Briefs, strapping herself into the car. Her husband chuckled.  
  
"Oh, some thing tells me that she will be quite safe from now on.." Mrs. Briefs gave her spouse a quizzical look.  
  
"What do you mean dear?"  
  
"Did you see the way Piccolo was holding her…?" He said grinning and wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point. His wife giggled.  
  
"It's about time that nice young man had a girl friend!"  
  
"She seams like such a nice young lady, and a demon to…. I think that boys struck gold there!" the old man grind.  
  
"Grate! That's all we need, another blood thirsty, killer demon running around, corrupting my son!!" Chichi grumbled in the back seat as the hover car sped of in the distance….  
  
  
  
  
  
FEWW! Another one bites the dust!!! Dun dun dun dun! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUUUUUSSSSST!! Whooo hoo! Now that over with …. Now it gets interesting!! I think you guys are going are just going to die for the next chapie!!! You will not believe what I have in store for you!  
  
I would just like to thank each and every one of you out there who review my work, you guys are what keep me going!!  
  
So agene … THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
So here we go agene…. You see the little blue bar?  
  
You all know what it's there for?  
  
Good! ~^v^~  
  
YOU KNOW THE DRILL!  
  
GO ON! You know you want to!  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/  
  
\/ \/ 


End file.
